The Mother of America
by SecretFan17
Summary: This is how America came to be and how he was raised by the land that came before him. That's all I can say without spoiling it so please read!


Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I originally planned to work on my other fics tonight but then I went on YouTube and watched a few videos and this is the product of that little adventure. Anyways, this is how America came to be. This is another one chapter fic but I would still love it if someone took the time to review. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

* * *

_Her spirit will last forever, deep within this nation's heart. Mother._

Her hair blew like a flowing river in the wind, the color was ebony. Her skin was tinted dark as the sun had graced her and her people's skin for many generations. This woman walked proudly on the land that was her. Her deer skin clothing had shone in that sun that hung so high. Bow at hand she was idly walking, allowing the spirits of her people, of the animals of this great earth guide her to where she needed to be. A currant seeming to pull her forth, and far up ahead she could see the tall grass of a meadow approaching.

She entered into the clearing, her bare toes touching the green sea of grass first. She was hesitant. The shadows of trees on her raven locks finally disappeared as she was exposed herself fully to the blinding sun; however, it soon would be twilight. She looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to set. She could even see the shadow of the full moon that was set to make its entrance tonight. Everything good comes on a full moon.

Her feet never stopped moving in its path until she looked out into the field and stopped. From where she stood she could see a difference of color in the grass. The color was that of gold. She tilted her head as she moved forward, wondering what that strange gold was.

The grass finally revealed what she was looking for and she stopped again. There, in a nest of green, lied a naked child sleeping, a white cloth laid at his feet. To her she could guess that he was only a babe. Not a few months into the world. Where was his mother? His people? She knew he was a human child, but of what origin? This child that slept before the powerful woman was so completely different from her own. The boy nestled into the soft bedding of earth. He had white skin, the color of milk and golden hair that reminded the woman of the sun but held a tint of honey.

Whatever he was, she had to make a statement. There were now trespassers in her land and she couldn't allow them to spread. Her eyebrows furrowed with sorrow as she clutched her bow, pulling out an arrow from its pocket and lining it up with its twin weapon. She pulled the string back and aimed it down at the child with innate skill.

Just then the child began to scrunch up his face, about to make a fuss. He hadn't even open his eyes yet to meet his demise, why is he crying then? Could it be a nightmare? The woman's dark olive eyes softened at this. He had begun to cry, his screams for love breaking down the iron that was about to encase the woman's heart.

She dropped the weapon beside her and keeled down to pick the child up in her arms wrapping him up in the white cloth. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she realized what she was about to do. She, herself, who declared that she protected all living things that lived with her as a nation, was about to kill a helpless abandoned child out of fear. She cried with the golden boy in her arms.

Eventually his tears grew quiet and she looked down, her eyes widening as she saw him staring up at her. His eyes were as blue as the sky, innocent and warm, tears still lingering on them. She took a finger and wiped them away. His eyes closed at this and he cuddled into her chest falling back to his dreamland.

Something about this child was different from all else, not because of his appearance. A child, all alone showed up into this meadow, seemingly from nowhere. With that, she knew that he was special.

She smiled down at him, "There there little one. Let your dreams carry you to a happy place. All is right now. I will protect you. I will raise you. You will be my son." she whispered. She realized now that her heart belonged to this child and that she loved him. She held him tight as she walked out of the darkening field, the full moon leading them back to his new home. Everything good comes on a full moon.

* * *

The Native American woman had taken the boy with the golden locks home to her people and started raising him. It was hard considering that she never had to raise a child of her own before, but her people silently helped without complaint. It was harder raising him when he was just a few months older than a newborn seeing as he was a mystery to all. The woman never saw a single head of golden hair on her land since she found him.

By the time he began talking and walking she became absolutely certain that he was different than any other child. He aged much slower and hardly ever got sick except when the land would have a serious disaster, that was when the woman became sick as well. He ate a lot and was too strong for his own good.

He couldn't help the women of the tribe with chores and he was much too young to begin hunting. Besides, he broke every bow he tried to make. Eventually he was sent off to dig holes in the crops for planting and even began skinning the animals. His mother taught him everything he needed to know to survive.

As he grew up the boy, with the sky blue eyes and darkening golden hair, realized he was different as well. Though he dressed the same as any other boy of the tribe, liked all of the same games as they did, and even knew all of the tribal songs by heart, they did not like him. They secluded him saying that he was not the same as them and that he should go back to the field from where he came.

This is when he turned to the woman, "Mamma, am I not your child?" he asked with ingenuous eyes.

She bent down squatting and put her hand on her son's arm, "What would make you ask such a question my son?"

"The boys all say that I came from a meadow. They don't like me. They don't like me, why am I so different from them?" he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with balled fists.

The woman grabbed the boy's wrists and held them to her heart, "Now listen to me," she said, her big brown eyes staring deeply at the young child, "You are my son, no other. Don't listen to those boys now. You are perfect in everything you do, it's their loss that they won't make you their friend. I am your mother and always will be." His tears stopped upon hearing his mother's words as she wiped away a stray tear with a finger and hugged her small child. "I love you, my child." she whispered.

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Mamma."

* * *

The boy was still growing yet he was still so young. In his time he had earned the respect of the other tribal boys. He had stopped a rampaging bison from destroying their crops, saving their a hard earned meals. The boys were astonished by this and while they still didn't let him play with them, they stopped teasing him. That bison he had stopped ended up becoming his friend and the little boy would paint him like the tribe painted their horses.

The mother of the land was happy that her son was doing well.

One day, however, the boy did not return home from play at his usual time for lunch. The woman grew worried but knew that the golden boy could handle his own. He did not return until dinner time. Before his arrival the mother had grown worried as her heart filled with an unknown feeling. A worry of losing her only child.

The boy still came bounding home, a smile bright enough to light up the dark sky as it held no moon that night. The Native American woman did not scold him and did not get angry, she simply held him tight in her arms a let out little whimpers of cries. Her boy was safe.

"Um, Mamma? Are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't come home for lunch. I made some new friends today, I think." she smiled at his innocence.

"It is okay my child, come let us clean up before the men begin the feast." she let go and took the blue eyed boy's hand, leading him to the small, deer skin tent they shared.

She was sitting behind her son, both having their legs folded as she washed his hands, her arms wrapped around him. She had painted the traditional markings on his skin beforehand. The mother began putting feathers into the boy's hair when she asked, "So whom did you become friends with finally? Was it the older or the younger boys?" she questioned as she hummed a simple lullaby.

"They're not from this land." he said sweetly.

She paused, "What do you mean? Are they from another tribe?" she asked wearily, not wanting to alarm the boy.

"Nu-uh, they had even more golden hair than me! They were much older too. They tried to talk to me but I was scared, they seemed friendly though, they were simply looking around." he babbled to his mother about the new and exciting people he had met.

Golden hair? That meant they were people like her son. She hoped that they wouldn't try to take him away or worse, hurt him. "My son, my darling child I want you to listen closely, okay?" she started.

"Yes Mamma?" he turned slightly to look at her.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Those men are strangers who are not of this land. The people of this land are our family no matter which tribe, but those men are unknown to us. If they make a wrong move towards you, call for your bison and run straight home. You understand?" she spoke with the utmost sincerity as she wove the last feather into the boy's hair.

"I promise Mamma. But they looked just like me..." he spoke softly.

"I know dear, I know."

* * *

_He is finally big enough._ the woman thought as she held up a finished white robe. The cloth had come from the exact blanket she had found him in. It was such a mysterious thing and she thought she could mend it in some way to be of use and so she made clothing for him that was not made out of animal hide.

She put it on her son and stared happily at her handy work. "So what do you think, my child?"

"I love it! Thank you Mamma!" he said as he fluttered to her for a hug.

"You're welcome, my sweet." she smiled.

* * *

Her son went to those men constantly now, trying to get a good look at the strangers without being seen. Today they brought another member. One with thick eyebrows and a scary disposition. It was today that they caught the boy's full attention and finally began to talk to him.

"See? There he is." a more familiar one pointed at him. He had wavy locks and blue eyes.

"Hmm, I do see," the new comer replied.

They spoke in an unknown language and yet the child picked it up almost instantly.

"Hey little one. Do you want to become my brother?" the man with the green eyes said and this confused the boy.

"Of course he won't become your brother you idiot. He's my little brother, I found him first!" the first man spat and this started to frighten the boy.

The smaller of the three strangers chimed in, "Hey guys! That's not fair! I found him first!" this added to the golden boy's distress as the males began to fight over something, and what that was, he had no clue.

He ran away like his mother had told him, informing her of all that happened, "They all said that they wanted me to be their brother, but they don't know me. Mamma, I don't know what to do." he spoke as he sat in front of his mom.

Dark fingers weaved threw light locks, "Baby, you don't have to see them anymore if you don't want to. It is not your obligation to treat them as guests. At this point they are becoming nuisances and are only making this land angry." she said leaving out the part to where she was the land.

"Okay Mamma." he nodded.

The boy did not stop visiting the trio of men as he adored how they doted over him and tried to make him happy. He slowly began to love being pampered. Once again he was late for lunch and it was at this point that the Native American mother decided to look for her son out of worry.

Just like the day she had met him she let the spirits carry her to where she needed to go. Sure enough, just like that same wonderful day, she came across that same meadow that looked as though it had not aged since. Instead of tiptoeing into the grass, she stayed hidden underneath the cover of the forest. Watching as her eyes gazed upon the three men and her son.

Her muscles tensed as she heard them call to him in a loving tone. That was her job. Her child complied and smiled at each and every one of them. They were different as well, different just like her son and herself. They weren't people, they were masses of land.

Her child looked very similar to them and this broke her heart. She had raised him, she was the one who found him abandoned in the middle of that field and yet no one like him had ever tried to claim him until now. It wasn't fair.

A man with strands of waving locks began to offer her son peculiar food and his eyes shined brightly at the look and aroma of it. _Wait- are they trying to steal him?_ she wanted to bolt to her son and pick him up, whisk him away and keep him safe with her forever, but her legs just wouldn't move.

A man with thick eyebrows began to sob as he thought that he had been beat by the other male. _Oh no, not tears. He can't say no to tears! Please, please I beg you don't take my only child! Not my baby!_ she screamed internally, her vocal chords betraying her as the words she wanted to say were left stuck in her throat.

Her boy turned to the crying man and walked over, holding his hand out. The man took it, smiling with gratitude. The other two males were stunned and started to except defeat as they turned to go back to their homelands. Did this mean her boy was now gone?

The blond man held the little child close to his chest, smiling up at the blue sky that would forever remind the mother of the boy she had raised and loved. She still stood at the edge of the clearing heartbroken and tears began to freely fall as she watched as her little boy, her dear sweet child raise one hand and waved goodbye.

Not all good things happen on a full moon.

* * *

Her son was gone for so long. She never saw his face from that dreadful night. There were times when she saw golden locks of a small child run through the forest, but she was only seeing things. When she stared up into the sky she would see his face. This too was a lie.

The new land was broken, her heart had been torn from her chest cavity and stolen by that monster of a man. She was all alone.

* * *

A teenage man stood tall, his clothes of red, white, and blue flowing behind him. A rifle was held in his grip and stood at his hip. Blood covered him from head to foot, but a small smile graced his perfect lips. He had won, all those years of being part of a country and he finally became him own. He knew everything now, about who he was, how he came to be. What he never clearly remembered was who had raised him before England had come to take him. That is where he was headed now. He didn't consciously know where he was going, but his feet did. He crossed through a familiar meadow, the clearing being cascaded with the light of the full moon. It all seemed like it was his home. He walked though the forest, his feet still being guided by an unknown force and he stopped. Before him lied a camp of Native Americans and he wondered why he came here.

Plenty of the tribe members stared at him in disbelief as if they knew him. He puffed up his chest indignantly and sauntered off to a small tent. _Why?_

He pulled back the front of the tent and looked in carefully to see a woman lying on a skin of fur. She looked young but she also looked extremely sick, she was dying. She looked up at him with wide eyes and tears came from her dark brown irises.

"My son? My child is that you?" she called out in a whispered voice.

Blond eyebrows furrowed as blue eyes darkened from war stared at her in confusion. _Son?_ and upon thinking those words, memories came flooding through him. He quickly placed his gun down and rushed to the side of the woman kneeling down.

"Mamma?" he choked.

The woman raised both of her hands, placing one on each side of his face, "Oh my son it really is you!" she cried.

He placed his hands on her's, "Yeah Mamma, I'm back."

"Why are you covered in red my sweet?" she asked though knowing full well that the red was in fact blood.

"I am sorry Mamma. I have been gone for so long, there is so much that has happened. I broke free from the man that took me all those years ago. I wanted to be free. I know now, I am a country as of tonight. My country is called America, and my people and your people will be free." he said hopefully.

She shook her head grimly, "No son, I am ill. I have not much longer in this world. My people are your people now. You have become this land, you have inherited it from me. You are now this land."

"W-what? No, Mamma. We need to stay by each other's side, remember? Like we used to? Please, please don't leave me. I'm sorry! I promise to be a good son and always stay by your side!" he yelled as he gripped onto her hands.

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, taking one hand back and combed it through the golden hair she had loved so much, "I always did love your hair and your eyes. Promise me, promise me my child that you let your eyes return to the shade that I remembered them being. Always be happy, always be cheerful." she smiled as she slowly laid down, feeling the coldness of death seep into her sun kissed skin.

"I promise Mamma I promise, but you have to promise to stay with me!" he spoke tears running down white cheeks, throat hurting from choking down sobs.

She only shook her head, "Tell me my child. Did that man ever give you a name?"

"Yeah, yeah he did. He named me Alfred." he said.

"Alfred," she let those words ghost over her paling lips, "My child, my only son. I love you."

She had said this with her last breath as her hand went limp in the teen's own. He let all his emotions run. He picked her still body up in his arms, hugging her and sobbing.

"Mamma, oh Mamma I'm so sorry. I'll be a good boy, I won't leave you again I promise. I promise to stay by your side, please, please come back. Mamma, I love you."

That night was a full moon.

* * *

a/n: I actually got teary eyed from writing this, mainly because I never had a mom that cared about me like that so I was placing myself in America's shoes for a moment. I hope you can forgive me. I really do hope that you enjoyed reading this and please review!


End file.
